A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses and methods concerning shifting and braking of vehicles and, more specifically, to a shift interlock mechanism used on a utility vehicle.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide vehicles with means of braking and of shifting between various forms of motion, such as reverse, neutral and forward drive. It is also known to require that the operator activate the braking system before the vehicle's transmission can be adjusted between drive gears. For example, it is known in the automotive industry to require that the brake pedal be pressed before the operator can shift the automobile from a forward drive into a reverse drive. However, such known mechanisms, although generally well functioning for their intended purpose, are often complex and, thus, expensive to produce. Thus, what is needed is a simple shift interlock mechanism that will require the operator to press a brake mechanism before changing transmission gears and will do so in a way to prevent extra motion in the transmission, thereby insuring a smoother shifting operation.